The Supreme adventures of Frogboy and BirdmanII
by Frooogboy
Summary: Brooklyn and Lexingto have a wonderful idea that is great. This is the story about them and that idea which is wonderful and great. Please read it. Chapter two is up!!
1. Super Chapter one!!

The adventures of Frog boy and Bird man II. By Frooooooooogboy  
  
  
  
Tonight was Tuesday night. It was a nice Tuesday night, for the stars were shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. All in all a good night for Hudson or Goliath to go on patrol. Lexington and Brooklyn where sitting in the Lower upstairs living room. This happened to be there favorite room of the whoooooole frickling building. Mostly because it had a TV and fridge in it but the doorway was too slim for either Hudson or Broadway to get through.  
  
(Broadway had actually cried when he first figured out that he couldn't get in there. He then ran off to the kitchen, while Angela sat with him rubbing his back. "Ooh Angie.I eat because I'm sad.but I'm sad because I eat." Angela promptly kicked his ass for calling her 'Angie.')  
  
This Tuesday night however was special to Brooklyn and Lexington. Special not because it was Tuesday and they could watch re-run after re-run of the Cospy show, but because tonight they where making their super hero costumes. The idea first came to them whilst they sat atop a skyscraper drinking vanilla cokes and Mochas, and occasionally spitting on the people below. Who said you actually had to do anything on patrol anyway?  
  
Lexington had finally realized that he resembled a frog. He was little, green, and moved about on four legs. He made ribbit noises when he was hungry, and he had large eyes. What else could he be? He mentioned this to Brooklyn. Brooklyn said to him. "Lexington that is blatantly obvious." For his is what he said when Lexington said blatantly obvious things to him. Lexington sighed. Brooklyn had a point. Still.all his life he looked like frog and no one told him. The gargoyles he hung out with where such jerks.  
  
"You know.you look like a bird." Brooklyn sighed. This was true. He looked like a bird. He had a horrible beak. He hated it. He couldn't get dates because of it, it was hard to eat with, and it was hard to properly apply toothpaste. Having a beak was such a pain in the ass. "So?" "We should be Super-heros." Brooklyn looked at him. "Yeah. We should be super-heros. We should wear capes, and little masks and run around and save people. We could be famous." "Lexington.first of all.we already run around and save people, second of all we are already famous." "I bet that Angela would think that it was hot." "Let's do it."  
  
Of course this was a week ago, soon after they had decided on names. Brooklyn wanted to be called Birdman, but since there was already a birdman, Lexington suggested the name Birdman II. Brooklyn took to that idea. Lexington was a boy, and he looked like a frog. He wanted his name to be "The boy that looks like a frog." Brooklyn shortened that down to "Frogboy." They both liked there names.  
  
The end of chapter one. Please review if you liked this and would like me to write more of it. 


	2. The birth of grape girl!!!

Making costumes, proved to be a harder deed to accomplish then the two thought. They had gotten long sheets and markers and teeshirts all from Matt because Matt was their buddy. Matt didn't ask them what they where for, and for that he earned a slurppy.  
  
But anyway. Brooklyn and Lexington spent four hours trying to come up with designs for their outfits, and spend another twenty minutes trying to find away to get the pictures on the tee-shirts. Finally they just drew over the designs, and let the markers bleed through.  
  
Satisfied with there work Brooklyn and Lexington went downstairs to eat "2:00 AM Lunch", which is like lunch for them. Brooklyn had a bolony sandwich while Lexington had soup. When Broudway entered the kitchen Lexington threw his soup at him, called him "fatty" and then went off to watch some T.v.  
  
"Why does he always do that?" Broadway asked.  
  
Lexington screamed when he re-entered the room they where working in. There sitting in his chair was Angela. She could not know about there secret identies. No. This would not do. Lexington did his angry dance.  
  
Bdun dun dun...  
  
  
  
do do do do...  
  
Doom doom doom... /B  
  
  
  
No I just kid.  
  
Brooklyn came to see what his buddy was screaming about.  
  
"Ahh!!! Angela. Get out of here."  
  
"I just want to watch T.V. in here you guys. I'm not bugging you. I just want to get away from Broadway for a little while."  
  
"No!! NO!!! NOOOOO!!!! Go somewhere else Angela. You can't stay in here."  
  
"Come on you guys...please? You understand. You grew up with Broadway." Brookyln sighed. He did understand. He did grow up with Broadway.  
  
"Why don't you just go hang out with your dad...or Elisa or someone..?"  
  
"Well...I made them some cookies...but I didn't want them....so I gave them to dad and Elisa when I was at her place. Then they started giggling. I think they are having sex right now."  
  
"Hmm." Lexington sighed. "Fine you can stay. But leave us alone. We are doing something very important." Lexington turned on the T.V. soon Angela was watching music videos on M.TV because that's about the only good thing on at 2 in the morning.  
  
Brooklyn and Lexington worked and worked and worked on their costumes. For about ten more mintues. Then the thong song came on, and they Ball/B started dancing.  
  
When the thong song finished Lexington turned off the T.V. That was a mistake, for it zapped Angela out of her t.v. trance. "So what are you guys doing?" she asked as she flobbed down on the couch.  
  
"We are making super-hero costumes." Lexington said. Knowing well that he could have made a retarded lie about it, but nothing he could have said would have seemed less retarded then this.  
  
"Oh. Can I help?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I wanna bew a super-hero."  
  
"No. You have to look like an animal."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She could be grape girl..."  
  
"No Brooklyn, we don't have anymore teeshirts left."  
  
A little lightbulb popped over Angela's head. "I will be right back." She said, and then flitted away, much like a bird on crack.  
  
Hmm. I hoped you liked this retarded chapter. Review this because I want you to. 


End file.
